Combination ignition and steering wheel locks as now used on most automotive vehicles include a key operated cylinder assembly which fits into an opening in the steering column and is locked in place by means located within the steering column. In some vehicles replacement of such cylinder assemblies requires the removal of the steering wheel, a time consuming and expensive operation. Since the lock cylinder assembly itself is a relatively inexpensive part any damage which occurs thereto during removal is of little consequence. On the other hand, attempts to physically break the lock assembly free from the steering column have in the past generally resulted in damage to the steering column itself.